It's All About The Game
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: On the night of New Year's Revolution, Batista makes a horrifying realisation.
1. A New Reality

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If anything like this happens it is purely coincidential. Blah blah blah, I don't own nuthin!

Note: I'm not fussed about the order that superstars enter the Chamber, by the way. All I really care is that Batista's coming in there last.

Characters: Batista, HHH, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, many more.

Summary: At New Year's Revolution, in the Main Event, Batista makes a horrifying discovery.

**Chapter 1 – A New Reality**

The atmosphere was tense in San Juan, Puerto Rico on the eve of the ninth of January, 2005. All the other events had passed and the fans were eagerly anticipating the start of the 8 Man Elimination Chamber. The crowd had hushed, and sure enough the music of the first superstar, namely Chris "Y2J" Jericho hit the stadium, causing the crowd to shriek in happiness. He was a modern day Adonis after all.

"And making his way to the ring, Chris Jericho!" Lilian announcecd as he paraded into the ring, showing off for the fans. He looked confident, but the crowd doubted that he was. He was against 7 other contenders for the WWE Championship. No one would be confident. Not even HHH himself.

The next music to be heard was by Edge, and the crowd began buzzing angrily. Edge had major issues with the WWE Championship. Quite amazing really how the tide turns, in October the crowd loved him, now they hated his guts. He grinned at Jericho who smirked.

Next up was Chris Benoit, who stopped at the stage, glaring at Adam "Edge" Copeland. The enmity between them was tense. The Rabid Wolverine kept going however and kept his eyes locked on Edge, in case he tried anything.

The Legend Killer made his appearance next, causing the crowd to roar in delight. This man deserved the WWE Championship, he'd worked extremely hard for this, and he isn't even twenty years old yet! Randy got up on the turnbuckles and posed for the crowd, grinning, his face confident, but his mind a blur.

Evolution's music hit next and Batista and HHH walked out. Hunter Hearst Helmsley had a confident smirk on his face, but Batista's face was in concentration, locked on his apponents. _Either one of these men could walk out the WWE Champion. Hell, even I could walk out the WWE Champion. _

The Chamber lowered omnipotently and all the superstars looked up at it, its towering steel black posts making their hearts beat faster. All superstars entered, the Evolution members at one side, and the others scattered around.

Blood and gruel showed in the twenty horrifying minutes before two people were left. Randy Orton had been eliminated last, with three devastating DDTs by Triple H, in a row. Randy was knocked out cold and Hunter managed to gain the win. But now the tides had indeed turned. For his opponent at the moment wasn't Chris Benoit, Jericho or Edge.

It was Evolution's Man-Beast, Batista.

(OOC: The rest of this chapter will be in Batista's Point of View)

I stared into the eyes of my predecessor. We hadn't planned for this. Hunter obviously thought that I'd be eliminated by Orton myself. However I decided to go along with what Ric told me to do if this happened. I laid down. Ignoring the cries of the commentators, I let him cover me.

"Don't do it," he muttered in my ear, making my shoulder rise in shock. Standing up quickly I frowned at him. He then began to grin and laugh. I laughed with him, seeing that he was joking and that I should try again. I bent down to lie down again, before I felt a leather boot to my back and saw stars in front of my eyes as my head cracked against the steel, with an echoingly sickening thud, my arms lolling against the middle ropes.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'D GIVE UP THAT EASY, DO YOU?" He roared, laughing. I was dazed, this couldn't be happening. We were Evolution, a team. All for one and one for all, right? I felt Hunter grabbing the back of my neck, hearing the shock of the crowd, the intake of breath. I saw stars, I had hit the steel so hard I felt my head crack open, blood trickling down my forehead, my vision slightly obscured.

I saw his fist connect with my face, causing me to spit blood as it happened. I hit the mat with a thud. It was a knockout, but he wasn't stopping. Dragging me over to the ropes, he began to choke me. Shawn Michaels couldn't do anything now, as he had been knocked out ages ago by Hunter when in the match with Orton.

Orton, he thought… We were mates before this happened… But that scumbag HHH had to convince me… 'If anything happens, if Orton gains the title, you know what to do.'.

Triple H then covered me, my whole body numb with pain. The bell rang. HHH had done it. He was Champion again. The door opened, I heard its click, and I heard Ric's voice yelling angrily at Triple H. Good ol' Ric. He'd listen to me.

Or would he? I thought as he turned with Hunter and grinned evilly at me. He lifted me up, and I saw Hunter bouncing against the ropes, the gold belt in his hands. And then I knew what would happen. Gold met my face, and I blacked out completely.

…

"…_Ladies and Gentlemen, I can't say I expected this…"_

"…_Batista's been knocked out cold… Triple H and Ric Flair took care of that…"_

"… _Perhaps this is the beginning of the Fall of Evolution, JR…"_

The eyes of the Animal Batista snapped open, causing one of the people carrying the stretcher to gasp. JR and Jerry Lawler turned, seeing this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think Batista's just woken up…"

A deafening roar filled the stadium. No microphones were necessary. Batista had been had. It was that moment when he reached a shocking realization.

_It's All About the Game._


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Would be nice to own Batista though, rawr.

Characters: Batista, HHH, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Christy Hemme, many more.

Summary: At New Year's Revolution, in the Main Event, Batista makes a horrifying discovery.

**Chapter 2 - Fate**

It was a devestating night for Dave Batista. He got no sleep, all he kept on hearing were Hunter and Ric laughing at him as he was carried out in the stretcher. He'd declined spending the night at the hospital, and at the moment he was in the hotel that all RAW Superstars shared. He could hear the faint sounds of thumping and music as Hunter and Ric celebrated in our- _their _joint room. Evolution's room. With ladies and alcohol no doubt. He resisted the urge to thump his fist against the wall, before realising it was morning. He hadn't slept a wink, and tonight it was time to face facts. Time to face Evolution and Randy Orton. He doubted Orton would forgive him. Hell, no one would. He'd been under the reigns of Hunter. And it sickened him as he realised it.

Christy Hemme was getting a soda out of the machine, her bright red hair in a loose ponytail. She ran a hand through it thoughtfully as she waited for her soda to come out. Bending down to pick it up from the chute, she heard the crowd roar in approval at her appearance, yet didn't make any signs that she'd heard them. It wasn't part of the 'storyline' anyway.

"Hello Christy..." a silky sneer emerged from nearby. Christy jumped, and gave a fairly frightened look at none other than Gene Snitsky. She remembered the last horrifying time when she'd last seen his leering face so close to hers, when he had her by the throat. She gulped, and he chuckled softly.

"Snitsky." she said, in a firm voice, trying to maintain her courageous Diva front, but her legs edging away as he advanced on her. She felt her heel against the wall and whimpered slightly as Snitsky held her by the throat again, his leering face edging closer to her trembling eyes, so close she could smell his putrid breath...

"HEY!" A sharp voice sounded from a few metres away. Snitsky withdrew his hand, his lip curling angrily to meet the gaze of Dave Batista. Christy looked at him. He looked different than when he was in Evolution. He was independent. Which intrigued her somewhat. Shrugging off the feeling she quailed again as Snitsky gave her another one of his foul.looks.

"Batista." he said silkily. "Shouldn't you be kissing Hunter's arse right about now?" he smirked, before Batista took a step towards him and Snitsky started, before treading on the toes of someone who was right behind him, pale eyes coldly glaring at him. Kane.

"C'mon, they'll be going at it for a while now," Dave Batista muttered, taking Christy's arm away from the angry scuffles of the Big Red Machine and Snitsky. Christy felt herself being steered towards the entrance to her locker room. She kept throwing glances at Batista. He looked downcast. Well of course he'd be, he'd been screwed by the Game for God's sake. She wondered if anyone would forgive him. Well she did at least, if he was nice enough to look out for her.

"You alright then, Christy?" Dave asked, a slight frown on his face. Christy nodded, smiling. Batista smiled faintly back, and Christy could tell he may never get over his ordeal at Revolution. Dave Batista started to walk away, but-

"Dave," he turned, "Thanks. It means a lot to me. For what it's worth, I forgive you."

Christy gave him a slight wave before entering her locker room. Dave looked stared into space for a few moments, before he sighed and kept walking, unaware that all this time someone was watching, unseen, all that had happened.

"Batista..." Hunter Hearst Helmsley taunted in the ring, his ol' faithful Championship belt flung carelessly over his shoulder, sunglasses perched on his long nose and blonde brown hair glinting in the light of the cameras that took photos of him, blissfully unaware that hundreds of people around him were booing the very sight of him. Ric Flair laughed beside him. Hunter began to laugh too, until the entrance area exploded in bright red light, heavy metal angry rock music blaring loudly from the speakers, and the hulking form of Dave Batista appearing on the titantron. He came storming out, his hard eyes set straight on Hunter. Sliding into the ring, he kicked Ric firmly out of the way before hammering down on Hunter, the crowd screaming his name in approval around him. A split second later however he'd received a low blow and had got the wind knocked out of him. He was turned over and met the gold belt again, seeing stars. The fuzzy forms of Hunter and Ric kicking him whilst he was down made his nightmare come true and he suddenly realised that no one would care about him. No one except Christy, but what could she do?

But then it seemed to subside, as Batista saw a blurry figure descend on Hunter and Ric, angrily delivering hard rights into their faces. It wasn't it made its signature move until he realised incredulously who it was, and before he passed out he said one word.

"Orton?"


	3. A New Alliance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Characters: Batista, HHH, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Christy Hemme, and a few more tucked in here and there.

Ships: Batista/Christy, Randy/Stacy

Chapter 3 – A New Alliance

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"_I don't have a damn clue where he is at the moment… The sledgehammer must have knocked him out cold…"_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"_It's **all **about The Game…"_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"_Dave? Dave, wake up… Please…"_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The beeping sound throbbed into his brain like Hunter's sledgehammer had worked upon his stomach what seemed like hours ago. He was in a dizzy state of blurry colour and noise. The beeping noise was the loudest noise out of all the shouting and commotion. He tossed and turned his head restlessly, looking straight ahead, his brows furrowed. After a while the voices began to dissipate but the beeping didn't. He blinked several times before opening his eyes. He was in some sort of hospital, lying down. He frowned before looking around. He had serious internal injuries, by what he saw, and he'd seen a lot of stuff in the business he was in. He dismissed it though as it wasn't the worse situation he'd been in. He tried to straighten up before wincing.

"Glad to see you've woken up." a male voice caused him to stop. His head turned to see Randy Orton sitting beside him, his handsome face looking down at his long time best friend. Dave Batista blinked several times before groaning. He was not good at apologies but this had to be done.

"Look, Orton…"

"Nah you don't have to say it, man. I knew you'd come around sooner or later anyway…"

"No I have to say it, I'm sorry I was such a jerk all that time, I mean you know how it is with Hunter, he uses people to get what he wants, and what matters to him is just the WWE Championship. I see that now and I was an idiot to turn against you like that. I know it'll take you a while to forgive me after what a jackass I've been but I just wanna let you know that I'm sorry." A silence followed as Dave Batista looked into the eyes of his past friend who paused then sighed.

"Apology accepted, man," Randy said before his hand outstretched into Dave's into a shake.

"Now how much longer am I gonna be here and how long have I been down and out?" Dave asked, his eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Well, the doctor says you've been out for about half a week and that you should be able to get back soon enough. The doctor officially told me that he watches the show and after getting my autograph he said to tell you to kick Hunter's ass." Randy smirked. "And while I think of it, I'm not the only one who was waiting anxiously for you to wake up." He grinned before standing up and opening the door to reveal the sleeping form of Christy Hemme, her mascara running down her face showing that she had been crying. Dave Batista looked at her in wonder before smiling. She had a way of making him feel like his heart was beating faster and slower at the same time. Randy walked out and was about to make past the chair before he poked Christy's arm sharply, and she winced before jolting awake, before catching Dave's eye.

"You're awake, oh thank God," she said, her eyes shining before she took Randy's vacant seat. "I was just so worried when you got clobbered by Hunter and Ric like that, but I was so relieved when Randy came out and saved you. I mean, I would have done something but I'm just a Diva…"

"You're much more than that," Dave said suddenly, his voice soft before he blinked several times, mentally kicking himself. _What the hell did I say that for? _Christy blushed slightly before smiling at him.

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me that you'd be here waiting for me." Dave said, a grin on his face before his grin spread wider. "At least this evens the odds a little bit,"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you…" Christy said, "I know this probably won't mean much to you but someone's taken your spot in Evolution. It happened after you were knocked out… It's a Diva this time, not a wrestler." Dave frowned slightly before lifting himself up to sit against the wall. "It's Trish Stratus."

"Oh great," Dave said, rolling his eyes. "Just what I need," he said darkly. Trish Stratus was well renowned for being the dirtiest Diva in the RAW Roster. He turned to Christy, a thought crossing his mind, remembering how Trish had done Christy ill in the past. "Christy… What would you think if I asked you an extremely rash question just out of the blue?"

Christy frowned slightly before shrugging. "Depends what it is, I suppose. But I'd do anything to help you, Dave, after the whole 'saving me from Snitsky' thing." She gave a slight smile.

"Well, I've been thinking about my comeback to RAW…" Dave Batista continued to tell Christy about his plan and she grinned. This would be good.


End file.
